Scrat
Scrat is the iconic subtagonist of the Ice Age film series, and the main protagonist in the shorts, Gone Nutty, No Time For Nuts, Scrat's Continental Crack-up and Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe. He is an acorn-obsessed saber-toothed squirrel. His is portrayed by Chris Wedge. Scrat is commonly shown in scenes as a comic relief character, involving the gang, but never interacts with them, directly with a few exceptions. He appears in all four films, as well as his own short films, "Gone Nutty", "No Time For Nuts", "Scrat's Continental Crack-up" and "Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe" and has also made a cameo appearance in Sid's short, "Surviving Sid". He usually has his own stories in the film, independent of the main plot, which are parallel with the journeys of the other main characters simply by chance, making the other characters meet him occasionally. Although not fully part of the gang, Scrat has proven to be enormously successful and has become a breakthrough character of the series. Scrat for the first time in the series abandoned his acorn-obsession when he fell in love with Scratte, a beautiful and seductive Saber-toothed squirrel. And after a long and harsh formation of a relationship (including Scratte tricking Scrat into falling off a clif, ripping the fur off his chest, and a brief 'tango fight' with him over the acorn) She and Scrat start a relationship together with a kiss. However, nothing appears to be able to top Scrat's obsession for acorns (or at least not for too long) as Scrat and the acorn eventually found each other again. And after yet another battle with Scratte over it, Scrat and the acorn were finally reunited. But, unfortunately, a falling rock knocked the acorn out of Scrat's grasp and back down to Scratte, and sealing off the entrance back to the underground. Scrat then does his signature scream of frustration. Having lost both another acorn and Scratte. Personality Scrat is a squirrel who is totally obsessed with acorns, however he never manages to achieve one and instead causes himself massive physical pain. Scrat is also responsible for several important occurrences in the Paleolithic ice age such as Pangea and the formation of Death Valley. Scrat's desire for acorns has proven to be very self-destructive, and to everyone around him, even destroying an entire civilization of Scratlantis. Appearance Scrat is a tooth squirrel with a gray bushy tail, pink thumbs, pink toes, sharp teeth, short furry ears, and a gray torso. History Ice Age Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age 4: Continental Drift Ice Age 5: Collision Course Ice Age 6: Landscape Damage Short Films TV Specials Gallery Trivia * Despite the fact that Scrat was made to be a fictional creature, a species similar to Scrat dubbed Cronopio ''was discovered in the Rio Negro region of Argentina in 2011 by paleontologist Guillermo Rougier. * He is a playable character in the ''Ice Age: The Meltdown video game, where he serves as the main protagonist. Category:Cowards Category:Characters Category:Ice Age characters Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Squirrels Category:Idiots Category:Silent characters Category:Blue sky studios characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Males